


GONE

by loserrobin



Series: Baratheon Brothers (Drabbles and Concepts) [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon verse, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Parental Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:06:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21894103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loserrobin/pseuds/loserrobin
Summary: Concept : Robert and Stannis must tell Renly their parents have died at sea.Setting : Canon verse.Warning : Canon character death, angst.Word Count : 500.
Series: Baratheon Brothers (Drabbles and Concepts) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577113
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	GONE

**Author's Note:**

> Good ol' angst... I really love the Baratheon brothers.
> 
> For some context : Steffon Baratheon and Cassana Estermont are the parents of Robert, Stannis and Renly Baratheon. They died at sea when Robert was 16, Stannis was 14, and Renly was a small child at 1. I wanted to explore the news being handled by them as we do not get elaboration in the books. HOWEVER, I DIDN'T KNOW RENLY WAS ONLY A BABY!
> 
> So if you are sensitive to talk of parental death, please read at your own discretion!

“Too young.”

Renly is a boy of only a year when their father and mother drown at sea, leaving Robert as the new Lord of Storm’s End. He is a young man at six-and-ten, Stannis younger by only two years.

“Too young to have lost both parents he hardly will remember now.”

“Shut your mouths,” Robert growls, but the steel in his voice is dull, pain whittling away at his composure. Ser Harbert expresses his apologies, exchanging a look with Maester Cressen. It is clear the two older sons are hanging by thin threads after receiving the news. “What am I to tell him now?”

It takes a moment for Stannis to acknowledge he is the one being addressed. His mind has been muddled since being told, a numbness where pain should be. His chest feels cracked open, hollowed out and left abandoned of breath.

“ _Stannis!_ ” Robert snaps, teeth bared.

“What would you have me say,” finding a voice, low and monotone. “They are right, he is too young. He will not understand.”

_But what do we do when he asks for our mother? What do we do when he cries in the night for the warmth of her arms, or the stories their father told seated at the fireplace?_

“We tell him nothing then?”

Stannis shakes his head. Renly is still their brother, a Baratheon, he deserves the truth even if he cannot fully comprehend the agony his brothers are under. He almost wishes he’d have drowned with them if only to escape this anguish.

“I can,” Maester Cressen offers.

Robert’s brows pull together in thought, displeasure curling his lip again. He is at the same standstill Stannis is, knowing the right path, but hesitant to charge forth. Stannis sighs, catches his brother’s gaze for a moment. The next moment, they’ve moved, side by side, entering Renly’s bedchambers.

They spot the top of his head behind the shoulder of a servant attending to him. Their arrival and sharp looks have her kiss his head, then leave. Stannis’s lips feel heavy, moving them taking an amount of effort that leaves him further drained with each word he must speak.

“Renly,” knelt to meet the big, blue eyes that the boy shares with Robert, the only difference a speckle of green that is noticeable in the light. “Renly, our brother.”

His eyes close, and by the time it takes for him to open them, Renly has already moved to settle onto Robert’s lap. Young eyes look from one distraught expression to another, curious and confused. His hands are chubby and small, easily engulfed in one of Robert’s own when he holds it, gentle in his grasp.

“Mother and father are,” choking on the word for a second,” gone.”

“Mama,” Renly repeats with joy.

“Mother is gone,” Stannis repeats with dread. _Please understand._

“Mama,” again, slower, looking to Robert for support.

Watery eyes spill over, Robert hugging the youngest as Stannis dares to come closer and press their foreheads together. “They’re gone.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it to the end and liked what you read, check out my other works and profile! You can find me on twitter and tumblr under the same @.


End file.
